Enjoy The Ride
by R5JarinAuslly29
Summary: What if you had to choose between your best friend and a guy you just met? Which one would you pick? When Erin is left in that same position, what will she do?
1. Lovebirds?

**Hey guys! I know you've been waiting ever so patiently for this new story I promised you and I really hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 1: Lovebirds?**

**Erin's POV:**

"Hey Er." Kim says as she walks into the dojo and I look up from where I'm stretching to smile at her.

"Hey Kimmy." I say waving.

"Yo Er, what's up?" Jerry asks and I look up at him and decided to mess with him.

"I'm knitting a sweater, what does it look like I'm doing?" I ask him teasingly.

"You two, start stretching, Erin where's Jack and Milton?" Uncle Rudy asks me.

"Jack's in the changing room and Milton's running late due to band practice." I say as Kim and Jerry start to stretch and Jack walks out of the changing room.

"Hey Er." He says with a smile and sits next to me.

"Hey Jack." I say smiling.

Jack and I have been friends since we were born, our parents have been super close since high school and Jack and I have always been so close.

"Sorry I'm late, band practice." Milton says walking through the doors.

"Wow Erin, you're psychic!" Jerry says shocked and a little freaked out.

Jack and Milton look at me confused and I shake my head.

"Don't ask." I say and they nod and Jack puts his arm around me as Uncle Rudy starts the meeting.

"Ok guys, our tournament is in 2 months but all out competitors are coming tomorrow for practice matches leading up to the tournament. I need every one to be focused… Jerry, Milton. Because this is a mixed martial arts tournament."Uncle Rudy says and Jack looks worried.

"What's wrong?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Nothing." He says and I give him that look I always do when I know he's not telling me something and he sighs.

"It's just I didn't know it's going to be a mixed martial arts competition." He says and I nod.

"It sounds fun." I say and he nods still worried.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." I say laying my head on his shoulder.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"I just know." I say with a smile.

"You know everything don't you?" Jack teases and I laugh.

"You know you love me." I say with a smile.

"Never said I didn't." He says with a smile.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says kissing the top of my head.

**Jack's POV:**

Erin and I were sparring and she was doing really well.

"Er, if you fight like that in the tournament, you're totally going to win." I say and Erin smiles.

"Thanks Jack and I know you'll do awesome as well." She says and I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Awww, look at you two love birds." Kim teases and I keep my arm around Erin.

"Ha-ha, very funny Kimmy, you know Jack and I are just friends." Erin says and I nod.

"So, you guys are denying nothing could ever happen between you two?" Kim asks and I roll my eyes.

"If it happens, it happens, if not then we are still best friends." I say looking at Erin who smiles and nods.

"That's right." She says and I smile.

"I love you Er." I say and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too Jackie." Erin says using my childhood nickname with a smile.

**So Whatcha think? I know it's a kinda short beginning chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**I love ya'll! **

**God bless and Keep Kickin' It!**


	2. What's The Worst That Could Happen?

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. This will definitely make up for the drama in YGLABN and the sadness in BL. **

_Previously on Bleeding Love:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Hey Er." Kim says as she walks into the dojo and I look up from where I'm stretching to smile at her._

_"Hey Kimmy." I say waving._

_"Yo Er, what's up?" Jerry asks and I look up at him and decided to mess with him._

_"I'm knitting a sweater, what does it look like I'm doing?" I ask him teasingly._

_"You two, start stretching, Erin where's Jack and Milton?" Uncle Rudy asks me._

_"Jack's in the changing room and Milton's running late due to band practice." I say as Kim and Jerry start to stretch and Jack walks out of the changing room._

_"Hey Er." He says with a smile and sits next to me._

_"Hey Jack." I say smiling._

_Jack and I have been friends since we were born, our parents have been super close since high school and Jack and I have always been so close._

_"Sorry I'm late, band practice." Milton says walking through the doors._

_"Wow Erin, you're psychic!" Jerry says shocked and a little freaked out._

_Jack and Milton look at me confused and I shake my head._

_"Don't ask." I say and they nod and Jack puts his arm around me as Uncle Rudy starts the meeting._

_"Ok guys, our tournament is in 2 months but all out competitors are coming tomorrow for practice matches leading up to the tournament. I need every one to be focused… Jerry, Milton. Because this is a mixed martial arts tournament."Uncle Rudy says and Jack looks worried._

_"What's wrong?" I ask him and he shakes his head._

_"Nothing." He says and I give him that look I always do when I know he's not telling me something and he sighs._

_"It's just I didn't know it's going to be a mixed martial arts competition." He says and I nod._

_"It sounds fun." I say and he nods still worried._

_"Hey, it's going to be ok." I say laying my head on his shoulder._

_"How do you know?" He asks._

_"I just know." I say with a smile._

_"You know everything don't you?" Jack teases and I laugh._

_"You know you love me." I say with a smile._

_"Never said I didn't." He says with a smile._

_"I love you." I say._

_"I love you too." He says kissing the top of my head._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Erin and I were sparring and she was doing really well._

_"Er, if you fight like that in the tournament, you're totally going to win." I say and Erin smiles._

_"Thanks Jack and I know you'll do awesome as well." She says and I hug her and kiss her cheek._

_"Awww, look at you two love birds." Kim teases and I keep my arm around Erin._

_"Ha-ha, very funny Kimmy, you know Jack and I are just friends." Erin says and I nod._

_"So, you guys are denying nothing could ever happen between you two?" Kim asks and I roll my eyes._

_"If it happens, it happens, if not then we are still best friends." I say looking at Erin who smiles and nods._

_"That's right." She says and I smile._

_"I love you Er." I say and kiss her forehead._

_"I love you too Jackie." Erin says using my childhood nickname with a smile._

**Chapter 2: What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Erin's POV:**

I got up the next day and got ready for school. A few minutes later, just as I grab my backpack, I hear a knock on my balcony door.

I open it to see Jack standing on my balcony.

"Hey there." I say and hug him; he smiles and hugs me tighter.

"Ready to go?" He asks putting his arm around me.

"Yup." I say.

When we walk into the gym hand in hand, everyone immediately starts talking.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" "Just date already!" "Aren't they a couple yet?" Are some of the many comments we hear.

Jack rolls his eyes and puts his arm around me.

I smile and kiss his cheek which causes and eruption of awwws.

Really, everyone here thinks we're dating?

**Jack's POV:**

Everyone decided on dodge ball as our game activity for the day.

We split into a group of boys and girls.

"Ready? Go!" the teacher says and that causes balls to start flying everywhere.

Even though we were supposed to get everyone out, everyone was targeting one person.

"Missed me!" Erin says and sticks her tongue out at me.

She throws a ball and completely misses me.

"Nice try!" I say with a laugh.

"Erin Marie Wilkes!" I shout when a ball almost hits me.

"Jack Andrew Brewer!" Erin shouts mocking me.

"Erin Marie! You're going to kill your boyfriend!" Erin's sister shouts.

"Emmylou* Lynn**! Shut up or I'll kill you!" Erin says teasingly and I double over laughing and Erin takes the opportunity to hit me with the ball.

"I win!" She says and I smile and hug her.

Everyone, once again says "awww."

"Will you guys stop? We're not a couple." I say and everyone says: "Mmmhmm."

**Erin's POV:**

Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton and I walked into the dojo to see another sensei and his students.

"Hey guys, this is one of the dojos in the tournament." Uncle Rudy says.

"Hey." Everyone says.

"We were going to have a pool party tonight, wanna come?" One boy asks us.

"Sure, why not?" I say and Jack looks at me.

"But Erin, what about...?" He starts.

"I'll be fine Jack, what's the worst that could happen?" I ask.

But Jack and I both know what could happen, I just don't want to accept it.

**I hope you guys like it. **

***Emmylou is in this story. **

**** Lynn is my best friend Ricki's middle name.**


	3. Black Abyss

**Hey guys! I hope you like it!**

_Previously on Enjoy The Ride:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I got up the next day and got ready for school. A few minutes later, just as I grab my backpack, I hear a knock on my balcony door._

_I open it to see Jack standing on my balcony._

_"Hey there." I say and hug him; he smiles and hugs me tighter._

_"Ready to go?" He asks putting his arm around me._

_"Yup." I say._

_When we walk into the gym hand in hand, everyone immediately starts talking._

_"Aw you guys are so cute!" "Just date already!" "Aren't they a couple yet?" Are some of the many comments we hear._

_Jack rolls his eyes and puts his arm around me._

_I smile and kiss his cheek which causes and eruption of awwws._

_Really, everyone here thinks we're dating?_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Everyone decided on dodge ball as our game activity for the day._

_We split into a group of boys and girls._

_"Ready? Go!" the teacher says and that causes balls to start flying everywhere._

_Even though we were supposed to get everyone out, everyone was targeting one person._

_"Missed me!" Erin says and sticks her tongue out at me._

_She throws a ball and completely misses me._

_"Nice try!" I say with a laugh._

_"Erin Marie Wilkes!" I shout when a ball almost hits me._

_"Jack Andrew Brewer!" Erin shouts mocking me._

_"Erin Marie! You're going to kill your boyfriend!" Erin's sister shouts._

_"Emmylou* Lynn**! Shut up or I'll kill you!" Erin says teasingly and I double over laughing and Erin takes the opportunity to hit me with the ball._

_"I win!" She says and I smile and hug her._

_Everyone, once again says "awww."_

_"Will you guys stop? We're not a couple." I say and everyone says: "Mmmhmm."_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton and I walked into the dojo to see another sensei and his students._

_"Hey guys, this is one of the dojos in the tournament." Uncle Rudy says._

_"Hey." Everyone says._

_"We were going to have a pool party tonight, wanna come?" One boy asks us._

_"Sure, why not?" I say and Jack looks at me._

_"But Erin, what about...?" He starts._

_"I'll be fine Jack, what's the worst that could happen?" I ask._

_But Jack and I both know what could happen, I just don't want to accept it._

**Chapter 3: Black Abyss**

**Erin's POV:**

"Er, I still don't know about this." Jack says as we walked towards the pool.

"Jack, trust me, I can do this. Besides, I'm not going swimming." I say.

"Erin." Jack said worriedly.

"Jack, I'll be fine, stop worrying." I say and kiss his cheek.

He sighs, but still doesn't give up.

"Jack, you're my best friend, you've known me since we were babies, for 16 years. You know me enough to trust me when I say 'I can do this.'" I say.

He sighs, but nods as he hugs me.

"You're right." He says with a smile.

I smile and hug me and he kisses my cheek.

"Why are you so darn stubborn?" Jack asks teasingly as we walk closer to the pool.

"I'm the stubborn one?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

He laughs and shakes his head and offers me his hand.

"Come on, let's go have fun." He says with a smile and I smile widely and take his hand.

When we get to the pool, I kick off my shoes and take off my shirt but leave my jogging shorts on, and Jack does the same.

"Oooh, Erin look at that. Doesn't Jack look fine?" Kim asks teasingly.

I roll my eyes, but to my surprise, Jack plays along.

"Come on Er, you know you like this." Jack says teasing me.

I shake my head and Jack picks me up and spins me around.

I smile and laugh and he puts me down and we sit on the edge of the pool, and I surprise Jack by dipping my feet into the water, but he smiles and does the same.

"Erin?" Kim asks and as I turn to look at her, she splashes me with water. I tense at the feeling of it, but I smile and use my feet splash her.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back that pushed me into the water.

I wanted to scream for help, but I was surrounded by a black abyss as strong arms circled around me.

**Jack's POV:**

I saw Erin go into the pool but I never saw her resurface, so I got really scared as I jumped in to get her out.

When I find her, I circle my arms around her and pull her out.

When we get out of the pool, I sit down in a chair, drape my towel around Erin's shoulders and hold her close.

"It's ok Er, its ok." I whisper to just like I did ten years ago.

Kim comes and sits with Erin to comfort her while I stand up angrily.

"Who pushed her?" I ask in anger.

"Who pushed her?!" I ask again when no one answers.

"He did." A guy said pointing to his friend.

"Yeah I did it. Why do you ask? She just wanted attention anyways." The guy said and I grab him by the collar.

"She can't swim!" I scream at him and Milton, Jerry Kim's eyes widen at the secret Erin has been hiding.

"He's sorry." The guy's friend says.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Armando." He says.

"Well Armando, thank you, but the apology would sound more sincere coming from him." I say.

"I'm sorry." The guy said and I get ready to punch him.

"Jack!" Erin yells and walks towards us and stares me down until I let him go.

"I forgive you." Erin says to the guy.

"Er, what are you doing? You almost drowned." I say, worried about her.

"I'm forgiving him, not because he deserves it, but because it's the right thing to do, and God says to forgive." She says and the guy rolls his eyes and tries to walk away.

"But, this is a pool party, so time for a little dip." She says and pushes the guy in.

"I'm so sorry." Armando says.

"It's ok." Erin says with a smile.

Armando smiles back and Erin bites her bottom lip. I roll my eyes and pull Erin away.

"What are you doing?" Erin asks.

"Erin, he friends with the guy who pushed you in, who knows, he could have pushed you in and lied about it." I say, Erin looks confused for a while then smirks.

"Is someone jealous?" She asks.

"What? Pfft, no." I say

"Then why does it bother you that I might like this guy?" Erin asks raising an eyebrow.

"Because…" I start.

"Because what?" She asks stepping forward a little.*

"Because you almost drowned." I say.

"But you saved me." Erin says.

"But Armando apologized for his friend." I point out.

"Because his friend wouldn't." Erin countered.

"He smiled at you." I say. Ok, that was a stupid reason.

"He was being sweet." Erin says.

I stay quiet for a while, not knowing anymore reasons worth arguing about.

"You're jealous." Erin says.

"No, I'm not." I say.

"Prove it then." Erin says.

Oh I'll prove it alright, but how?

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about only updating YGLABN last night, I only had enough time to type and update that chapter because I had an orthopedic appointment this morning. **

**All is good with my knee; I just need physical therapy to help strengthen my knee. **

**Wish my luck and say prayers for me because the first session starts tomorrow. **

**Thanks guys! **

**I love ya'll! **

**God Bless! **


	4. Prove It

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about the * part, it was the "Stepping forward a little" part. **

**Remember the episode of Kickin' It, A Slip Down Memory Lane? **

"**You know I think of more than just…" ~ Kim**

"**More than just what?" ~ Jack (Steps forward a little.) **

**Doesn't that sound familiar? If not just send me a PM and I'll explain it more and send you a link to the video. **

**Anyways, more Enjoy the Ride!**

_Previously on Enjoy The Ride:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Er, I still don't know about this." Jack says as we walked towards the pool._

_"Jack, trust me, I can do this. Besides, I'm not going swimming." I say._

_"Erin." Jack said worriedly._

_"Jack, I'll be fine, stop worrying." I say and kiss his cheek._

_He sighs, but still doesn't give up._

_"Jack, you're my best friend, you've known me since we were babies, for 16 years. You know me enough to trust me when I say 'I can do this.'" I say._

_He sighs, but nods as he hugs me._

_"You're right." He says with a smile._

_I smile and hug me and he kisses my cheek._

_"Why are you so darn stubborn?" Jack asks teasingly as we walk closer to the pool._

_"I'm the stubborn one?" I ask raising an eyebrow._

_He laughs and shakes his head and offers me his hand._

_"Come on, let's go have fun." He says with a smile and I smile widely and take his hand._

_When we get to the pool, I kick off my shoes and take off my shirt but leave my jogging shorts on, and Jack does the same._

_"Oooh, Erin look at that. Doesn't Jack look fine?" Kim asks teasingly._

_I roll my eyes, but to my surprise, Jack plays along._

_"Come on Er, you know you like this." Jack says teasing me._

_I shake my head and Jack picks me up and spins me around._

_I smile and laugh and he puts me down and we sit on the edge of the pool, and I surprise Jack by dipping my feet into the water, but he smiles and does the same._

_"Erin?" Kim asks and as I turn to look at her, she splashes me with water. I tense at the feeling of it, but I smile and use my feet splash her._

_Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back that pushed me into the water._

_I wanted to scream for help, but I was surrounded by a black abyss as strong arms circled around me._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I saw Erin go into the pool but I never saw her resurface, so I got really scared as I jumped in to get her out._

_When I find her, I circle my arms around her and pull her out._

_When we get out of the pool, I sit down in a chair, drape my towel around Erin's shoulders and hold her close._

_"It's ok Er, its ok." I whisper to just like I did ten years ago._

_Kim comes and sits with Erin to comfort her while I stand up angrily._

_"Who pushed her?" I ask in anger._

_"Who pushed her?!" I ask again when no one answers._

_"He did." A guy said pointing to his friend._

_"Yeah I did it. Why do you ask? She just wanted attention anyways." The guy said and I grab him by the collar._

_"She can't swim!" I scream at him and Milton, Jerry Kim's eyes widen at the secret Erin has been hiding._

_"He's sorry." The guy's friend says._

_"What's your name?" I ask him._

_"Armando." He says._

_"Well Armando, thank you, but the apology would sound more sincere coming from him." I say._

_"I'm sorry." The guy said and I get ready to punch him._

_"Jack!" Erin yells and walks towards us and stares me down until I let him go._

_"I forgive you." Erin says to the guy._

_"Er, what are you doing? You almost drowned." I say, worried about her._

_"I'm forgiving him, not because he deserves it, but because it's the right thing to do, and God says to forgive." She says and the guy rolls his eyes and tries to walk away._

_"But, this is a pool party, so time for a little dip." She says and pushes the guy in._

_"I'm so sorry." Armando says._

_"It's ok." Erin says with a smile._

_Armando smiles back and Erin bites her bottom lip. I roll my eyes and pull Erin away._

_"What are you doing?" Erin asks._

_"Erin, he friends with the guy who pushed you in, who knows, he could have pushed you in and lied about it." I say, Erin looks confused for a while then smirks._

_"Is someone jealous?" She asks._

_"What? Pfft, no." I say_

_"Then why does it bother you that I might like this guy?" Erin asks raising an eyebrow._

_"Because…" I start._

_"Because what?" She asks stepping forward a little.*_

_"Because you almost drowned." I say._

_"But you saved me." Erin says._

_"But Armando apologized for his friend." I point out._

_"Because his friend wouldn't." Erin countered._

_"He smiled at you." I say. Ok, that was a stupid reason._

_"He was being sweet." Erin says._

_I stay quiet for a while, not knowing anymore reasons worth arguing about._

_"You're jealous." Erin says._

_"No, I'm not." I say._

_"Prove it then." Erin says._

_Oh I'll prove it alright, but how?_

**Chapter 4: Prove It **

**Erin's POV:**

"Er, why didn't you tell us?" Kim asks me.

"I don't know, I guess I was just ashamed and embarrassed." I say.

"How did it happen? Why can't you swim?" Jerry asks.

"It was ten years ago, I was six years old and my family decided to go to the beach and meet Jack and his family there. I was playing in the sand and I got too close to the water, the current was strong and it pulled me in. The life guard saved me, but I was screaming my lungs out, I was terrified. Jack, he was amazing, he just held me, and let me cry. It was ever since then he watched out for me, being a little too overprotective of me sometimes." I say, remembering the day perfectly.

"Yeah, and ever since then Erin has been stubborn not listening to me." I hear Jack say jokingly and I turn around and smile.

"Well isn't Mr. Jealous?" I ask teasingly.

"I'm not jealous." He says and I raise my hands.

"Ok, ok." I say with a smile and he smiles.

I peek around him and see Armando walk in, Jack follows my gaze and his smile fades.

I look at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I'm not jealous." He mouths and I roll my eyes.

"Hey Erin." Armando says with a smile and I smile back and bite my lower lip while Jack rolls his eyes.

"Hey." I say back and look at Jack.

"What is it you always say?" I ask him and he sighs.

"Life is like a roller coaster, it has its ups and downs. But your choice to either scream or enjoy the ride." He says.

"Now I made my choice, what's yours?" I ask him and he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

Jack was always one to do the right thing, always being traditional, too overprotective and never standing out.

"Guys, we're going to spar. Let's have Kim and Amanda, Jerry and Hunter, Milton and Josh, Erin and Sarah, and Jack and Armando." Uncle Rudy says and Jack's mood immediately changes to focused.

"I better write a will, he's going to kill me." Armando says shaking his head and Jack laughs but his mood stays the same.

"Jack." I warn and he sighs and nods.

We fight and our completion is tough.

Sarah grabs my arm and puts it in an arm lock and pulls it until the pain going up and down my arm makes me tap out.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asks me worried.

"Yes, I'm ok. Good fight." I say with a smile shaking her hand.

I walk over to Jack and Armando to watch their sparring match.

I never seen Jack challenged this much before, and never did I expect to see him cower to pain and tap out.

"Good fight." Jack says and shakes Armando's hand.

"Thanks."Armando says.

"Today's challenge was Brazilian jujitsu, tomorrow is kick boxing." Uncle Rudy says and we nod.

"Hey Erin, I was wondering, you want to hang out sometime?" Armando asks me and I smile and bite my lower lip. Why do I keep doing this, I'm never shy.

Jack pretends, unsuccessfully to not be watching or listening, when I look over at him, he waves and I laugh.

"Sure, I'll text you, here's my number." I say writing my number down and smile and wave as Armando leaves.

Jack turns to me in shock and I look at him confused.

**Jack's POV:**

"Why did you do that?!" I ask Erin.

"I don't know, if you're so jealous, why didn't you say something?" Erin asks me.

"Pfft, I'm NOT jealous." I say.

Erin looks at me with a look saying "I know you're lying."

"I'm not." I say.

"Jack, we've been best friends for 16 years, I know when you're hiding something and I defiantly know when you are lying." Erin says.

"I'm not lying." I say.

"Then you don't mind if I hang out with Armando?" Erin asks me.

"Yes I mind!" I yell.

"Then you're jealous." Erin says.

"I'm not jealous." I say.

"Prove it." Erin says.

"Fine." I say and lean in to kiss Erin.

When I pull away, everyone is shocked. I can't blame them, I'm shocked myself.

Erin's hand is up to lips; her facial expression is shock and confusion.

But then I just realized, we were each other's first kiss, that's why Erin is more shocked than I am, I mean I'm shocked, but Erin wasn't expecting the kiss.

"See, I didn't feel anything." I say and Erin is still in too much shock to know I'm lying, but she sighs like she wanted to hear the truth.

"O-Ok." Erin says still in shock and I sigh.

"And, I guess I don't mind you hanging out with Armando." I say and Erin smiles a little, shock still evident on her face.

"Thank you, I love you." Erin says giving me a hug before running off to text Armando.

"I love you too." I say shaking my head at my crazy best friend.

But she doesn't know how much I really mean that.

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**I love ya'll! **

**God bless! **


	5. Look At Me

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I was really busy, but I'm back now and I hope to update a lot and I really hope you like it! **

_Previously on Enjoy The Ride:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Er, why didn't you tell us?" Kim asks me._

_"I don't know, I guess I was just ashamed and embarrassed." I say._

_"How did it happen? Why can't you swim?" Jerry asks._

_"It was ten years ago, I was six years old and my family decided to go to the beach and meet Jack and his family there. I was playing in the sand and I got too close to the water, the current was strong and it pulled me in. The life guard saved me, but I was screaming my lungs out, I was terrified. Jack, he was amazing, he just held me, and let me cry. It was ever since then he watched out for me, being a little too overprotective of me sometimes." I say, remembering the day perfectly._

_"Yeah, and ever since then Erin has been stubborn not listening to me." I hear Jack say jokingly and I turn around and smile._

_"Well isn't Mr. Jealous?" I ask teasingly._

_"I'm not jealous." He says and I raise my hands._

_"Ok, ok." I say with a smile and he smiles._

_I peek around him and see Armando walk in, Jack follows my gaze and his smile fades._

_I look at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk._

_"I'm not jealous." He mouths and I roll my eyes._

_"Hey Erin." Armando says with a smile and I smile back and bite my lower lip while Jack rolls his eyes._

_"Hey." I say back and look at Jack._

_"What is it you always say?" I ask him and he sighs._

_"Life is like a roller coaster, it has its ups and downs. But your choice to either scream or enjoy the ride." He says._

_"Now I made my choice, what's yours?" I ask him and he knows exactly what I'm talking about._

_Jack was always one to do the right thing, always being traditional, too overprotective and never standing out._

_"Guys, we're going to spar. Let's have Kim and Amanda, Jerry and Hunter, Milton and Josh, Erin and Sarah, and Jack and Armando." Uncle Rudy says and Jack's mood immediately changes to focused._

_"I better write a will, he's going to kill me." Armando says shaking his head and Jack laughs but his mood stays the same._

_"Jack." I warn and he sighs and nods._

_We fight and our completion is tough._

_Sarah grabs my arm and puts it in an arm lock and pulls it until the pain going up and down my arm makes me tap out._

_"Are you ok?" Sarah asks me worried._

_"Yes, I'm ok. Good fight." I say with a smile shaking her hand._

_I walk over to Jack and Armando to watch their sparring match._

_I never seen Jack challenged this much before, and never did I expect to see him cower to pain and tap out._

_"Good fight." Jack says and shakes Armando's hand._

_"Thanks."Armando says._

_"Today's challenge was Brazilian jujitsu, tomorrow is kick boxing." Uncle Rudy says and we nod._

_"Hey Erin, I was wondering, you want to hang out sometime?" Armando asks me and I smile and bite my lower lip. Why do I keep doing this, I'm never shy._

_Jack pretends, unsuccessfully to not be watching or listening, when I look over at him, he waves and I laugh._

_"Sure, I'll text you, here's my number." I say writing my number down and smile and wave as Armando leaves._

_Jack turns to me in shock and I look at him confused._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"Why did you do that?!" I ask Erin._

_"I don't know, if you're so jealous, why didn't you say something?" Erin asks me._

_"Pfft, I'm NOT jealous." I say._

_Erin looks at me with a look saying "I know you're lying."_

_"I'm not." I say._

_"Jack, we've been best friends for 16 years, I know when you're hiding something and I defiantly know when you are lying." Erin says._

_"I'm not lying." I say._

_"Then you don't mind if I hang out with Armando?" Erin asks me._

_"Yes I mind!" I yell._

_"Then you're jealous." Erin says._

_"I'm not jealous." I say._

_"Prove it." Erin says._

_"Fine." I say and lean in to kiss Erin._

_When I pull away, everyone is shocked. I can't blame them, I'm shocked myself._

_Erin's hand is up to lips; her facial expression is shock and confusion._

_But then I just realized, we were each other's first kiss, that's why Erin is more shocked than I am, I mean I'm shocked, but Erin wasn't expecting the kiss._

_"See, I didn't feel anything." I say and Erin is still in too much shock to know I'm lying, but she sighs like she wanted to hear the truth._

_"O-Ok." Erin says still in shock and I sigh._

_"And, I guess I don't mind you hanging out with Armando." I say and Erin smiles a little, shock still evident on her face._

_"Thank you, I love you." Erin says giving me a hug before running off to text Armando._

_"I love you too." I say shaking my head at my crazy best friend._

_But she doesn't know how much I really mean that._

**Chapter 5: Look At Me**

**Jack's POV:**

I was in the dojo training when Erin walks in.

"Hey Er." I say and Erin tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, a sign saying she's nervous.

"Hey." She says with a smile and walks over to me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask worried.

"What? Oh, no, n-nothing's wrong. It's just, do I look ok?" Erin asks and I look at her confused, but realize she must be going on a date with Armando. I sigh and take her hands in mine.

"Why would you ask a question like that? You know you're beautiful Er, absolutely amazing." I say meaning every word.

"Thanks Jack." She says and hugs me.

I hug her back and kiss the top of her head.

Erin looks at me and smiles, but it fades as soon as it came.

"I-I better get going, I told Armando I'd meet him at Harmony and Melody in ten minutes. So, um, see ya." Erin says and leaves.

Erin hasn't been acting like herself lately, I wonder what's wrong.

**Erin's POV:**

I walk into Harmony and Melody and I see Armando wave.

I wave back and smile as I walk to the table.

"Hey." Armando says with a smile.

"Hey." I say and bite my lower lip.

Armando and I talk and learn a lot about each other.

"Do you sing?" Armando asks hopefully and I nod and walk to the stage

_When you're on your own__  
__Drowning alone__  
__And you need a rope that can pull you in__  
__Someone will throw it___

_And when you're afraid__  
__That you're gonna break__  
__And you need a way to feel strong again__  
__Someone will know it___

_And even when it hurts the most__  
__Try to have a little hope__  
__That someone's gonna be there when you don't__  
__When you don't___

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky__  
__Anything you need that's what I'll be__  
__You can come to me___

_You struggle inside__  
__Losing your mind__  
__Fighting and trying to be yourself__  
__When somebody lets you___

_Out in the cold__  
__But nowhere to go__  
__Feeling like no one could understand__  
__Then somebody gets you___

_So take a breath and let it go__  
__And try to have a little hope__  
__'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't__  
__When you don't___

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky__  
__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__You can come to me___

_Like a chain that never breaks__  
__Like a truth that never bends__  
__Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again__  
__It's the feeling that you get__  
__It's the moment that you know__  
__That no matter what the future holds__  
__You'll never be alone___

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky__  
__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder__  
__If you wanna run, I'll be your road__  
__If you want a friend, doesn't matter when__  
__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__You can come to me___

_You can come to me,__  
__Yeah_

As I walk off the stage, I see someone familiar; ugh I'm going to kill him!

I smile and quickly walk back to Armando.

"That was amazing." He says and I smile.

"Thank you. Excuse me for a minute, I need to text someone." I say and Armando nods.

I grab my phone and text Jack.

_*Jackson Andrew Brewer, you are so dead!* _I say and as soon as Jack gets the text, he gets up and quickly leaves.

Oh yeah, he knows he's busted for spying on me.

"I'm so sorry, but I got to go, see ya tomorrow?" I ask him and he nods.

"See ya tomorrow." He said with a smile.

I smile and stand up to leave, I wave and head home.

Ugh, I'm going to kill Jack.

**Jack's POV:**

I was on sitting on Erin's balcony strumming my guitar.

"I haven't heard you play in a while." Erin says, leaning against the doorway.

I smile and Erin comes and sits by me.

"You're not mad at me?" I ask.

"Depends on the reason why you were there." Erin says.

"You looked so nervous; I wanted to make sure you were ok." I say. Ok, that might not be the whole story, but I'm more worried about Erin being ok than my feelings for her and the jealousy that's slowly building up.

"Really, that's the reason I got mad? I'm so sorry." Erin says and puts her head on my shoulder.

"It's ok." I say and smile.

"Hey, do you remember the song we done at the talent show in 8th grade?" Erin asks pulling away a little.

I immediately start playing the song by memory and Erin smiles and starts singing.

_I would bet my life like I bet my heart  
That you were the one, baby  
I've never been so sure of anything before  
You're driving my heart crazy_

_I can't hold out  
I can't hold back now  
Like I've done before_

_Darling look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me_

_How do you do that, babe?  
Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you  
I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this  
First time in your arms I knew_

_The way you held me  
I knew that this could be  
What I've been waiting to find_

_Darling look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm getting in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me  
Every time you look at me_

After Erin finishes singing, she looks at me with a smile and bites her lower lip.

I smile and we both lean in, inches away from our lips connecting, Erin realizes what's going on and pulls away.

"I'm, I'm so sorry." Erin says shaking her head.

"It's ok, we weren't thinking." I say and Erin nods.

We sit in awkward silence for a while until Erin stands up.

"I should, I should go."She says, nervously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah- Yeah, me too." I say and we both leave.

**Erin's POV:**

I get inside my room and sigh.

Jack and I almost kissed for the second time.

I wish I didn't stop him, wait, what am I saying?!

I like Armando, but I just met him and Jack has always been here for me.

I run my hands through my hair and groan in frustration.

What am I going to do?

I pick up my phone and text Kim.

_*Hey, please come over, I need to talk to you.* _

I send the message and a few minutes later Kim replies.

_*On my way now* _

I read the message and five minutes later, Kim opens my door and I sigh.

"Tell me everything."

**I hope you guys like it! **

**The songs in this chapter is Look at me by Carrie Underwood and You can Come To Me from Austin and Ally. **

**Quick side note: I imagine Armando to look like Carson from the Kickin' It Episode, New Jack City, only not mean or a cheater. **

**I love ya'll! **

**God bless! **

**Keep the Kickin' It on the poll votes! **


	6. C'mon C'mon

**Hey guys! I'm updating like I promised you guys Monday night. **

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update last night, I had a girls day with my amazing best friend on Saturday, a family day on Sunday, my first day back to school Monday (I'm homeschooled.), and physical therapy yesterday afternoon. **

**I've also been busy reading my new favorite book, The Selection by Kiera Cass, it is AMAZING! **

**I'm thinking about making a story on here based off the book. **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the chapter! **

_Previously on Enjoy The Ride:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I was in the dojo training when Erin walks in._

_"Hey Er." I say and Erin tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, a sign saying she's nervous._

_"Hey." She says with a smile and walks over to me._

_"Is something wrong?" I ask worried._

_"What? Oh, no, n-nothing's wrong. It's just, do I look ok?" Erin asks and I look at her confused, but realize she must be going on a date with Armando. I sigh and take her hands in mine._

_"Why would you ask a question like that? You know you're beautiful Er, absolutely amazing." I say meaning every word._

_"Thanks Jack." She says and hugs me._

_I hug her back and kiss the top of her head._

_Erin looks at me and smiles, but it fades as soon as it came._

_"I-I better get going, I told Armando I'd meet him at Harmony and Melody in ten minutes. So, um, see ya." Erin says and leaves._

_Erin hasn't been acting like herself lately, I wonder what's wrong._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I walk into Harmony and Melody and I see Armando wave._

_I wave back and smile as I walk to the table._

_"Hey." Armando says with a smile._

_"Hey." I say and bite my lower lip._

_Armando and I talk and learn a lot about each other._

_"Do you sing?" Armando asks hopefully and I nod and walk to the stage_

_When you're on your own__  
__Drowning alone__  
__And you need a rope that can pull you in__  
__Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid__  
__That you're gonna break__  
__And you need a way to feel strong again__  
__Someone will know it_

_And even when it hurts the most__  
__Try to have a little hope__  
__That someone's gonna be there when you don't__  
__When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky__  
__Anything you need that's what I'll be__  
__You can come to me_

_You struggle inside__  
__Losing your mind__  
__Fighting and trying to be yourself__  
__When somebody lets you_

_Out in the cold__  
__But nowhere to go__  
__Feeling like no one could understand__  
__Then somebody gets you_

_So take a breath and let it go__  
__And try to have a little hope__  
__'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't__  
__When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky__  
__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__You can come to me_

_Like a chain that never breaks__  
__Like a truth that never bends__  
__Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again__  
__It's the feeling that you get__  
__It's the moment that you know__  
__That no matter what the future holds__  
__You'll never be alone_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky__  
__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder__  
__If you wanna run, I'll be your road__  
__If you want a friend, doesn't matter when__  
__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__You can come to me_

_You can come to me,__  
__Yeah_

_As I walk off the stage, I see someone familiar; ugh I'm going to kill him!_

_I smile and quickly walk back to Armando._

_"That was amazing." He says and I smile._

_"Thank you. Excuse me for a minute, I need to text someone." I say and Armando nods._

_I grab my phone and text Jack._

_*Jackson Andrew Brewer, you are so dead!*__I say and as soon as Jack gets the text, he gets up and quickly leaves._

_Oh yeah, he knows he's busted for spying on me._

_"I'm so sorry, but I got to go, see ya tomorrow?" I ask him and he nods._

_"See ya tomorrow." He said with a smile._

_I smile and stand up to leave, I wave and head home._

_Ugh, I'm going to kill Jack._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I was on sitting on Erin's balcony strumming my guitar._

_"I haven't heard you play in a while." Erin says, leaning against the doorway._

_I smile and Erin comes and sits by me._

_"You're not mad at me?" I ask._

_"Depends on the reason why you were there." Erin says._

_"You looked so nervous; I wanted to make sure you were ok." I say. Ok, that might not be the whole story, but I'm more worried about Erin being ok than my feelings for her and the jealousy that's slowly building up._

_"Really, that's the reason I got mad? I'm so sorry." Erin says and puts her head on my shoulder._

_"It's ok." I say and smile._

_"Hey, do you remember the song we done at the talent show in 8th grade?" Erin asks pulling away a little._

_I immediately start playing the song by memory and Erin smiles and starts singing._

_I would bet my life like I bet my heart__  
__That you were the one, baby__  
__I've never been so sure of anything before__  
__You're driving my heart crazy_

_I can't hold out__  
__I can't hold back now__  
__Like I've done before_

_Darling look at me__  
__I've fallen like a fool for you__  
__Darling can't you see__  
__I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm in too deep__  
__Then I fall a little farther__  
__Every time you look at me_

_How do you do that, babe?__  
__Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you__  
__I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this__  
__First time in your arms I knew_

_The way you held me__  
__I knew that this could be__  
__What I've been waiting to find_

_Darling look at me__  
__I've fallen like a fool for you__  
__Darling can't you see__  
__I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm getting in too deep__  
__Then I fall a little farther__  
__Every time you look at me__  
__Every time you look at me_

_After Erin finishes singing, she looks at me with a smile and bites her lower lip._

_I smile and we both lean in, inches away from our lips connecting, Erin realizes what's going on and pulls away._

_"I'm, I'm so sorry." Erin says shaking her head._

_"It's ok, we weren't thinking." I say and Erin nods._

_We sit in awkward silence for a while until Erin stands up._

_"I should, I should go."She says, nervously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear._

_"Yeah- Yeah, me too." I say and we both leave._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I get inside my room and sigh._

_Jack and I almost kissed for the second time._

_I wish I didn't stop him, wait, what am I saying?!_

_I like Armando, but I just met him and Jack has always been here for me._

_I run my hands through my hair and groan in frustration._

_What am I going to do?_

_I pick up my phone and text Kim._

_*Hey, please come over, I need to talk to you.*_

_I send the message and a few minutes later Kim replies._

_*On my way now*_

_I read the message and five minutes later, Kim opens my door and I sigh._

_"Tell me everything."_

**Chapter 6: C'mon C'mon**

**Erin's POV:**

"Tell me everything." Kim says sitting on my bed next to me.

"Well, Armando and I had our first date and Jack was there, and when I got home, he was on my balcony playing his guitar, I sat next to him and sang. And we almost kissed again, but I stopped him. I really like Armando, but I also wished I hadn't stopped Jack from kissing me." I say and Kim looks at me shocked.

"Wow, what are you going to do?" She asks and I sigh.

"I don't know Kimmy." I say and groan.

"Why don't we go somewhere, get your mind off of this?" Kim suggests.

"Sure, let me ask Emmy if she wants to come too." I say and Kim nods and I go to find my sister.

"Emmy? Emms? Emmy, are you here?" I ask knocking on her door, just then I notice a note on her bed, addressed to me.

"_Er, I went to go hang out with a friend. Call or text me if you need me. Love you! Emmy." _

"Love you too Emms." I say to no one and Kim comes into Emmylou's room and looks around.

"Uh oh, did she disappear on you again?" She asks teasingly.

"I swear, Emms is like a little Houdini." I say jokingly and we both laugh.

"Come on; let's go hang out, just you and me." Kim says and I smile and nod as I grab my purse and keys.

**Jack's POV:**

"Emms, put that down!" I say for the tenth time.

I texted and asked Emmylou if she wanted to hang out to help me get my mind off things, but it wasn't a good idea to take a fourteen year old girl to a mall to hangout, and it definitely wasn't smart to give her coffee. I'll be in so much trouble when Erin sees her sister is bouncing off the walls hyper.

"Awww, come on Jack." Emmylou said trying on a pair of sunglasses.

"No, now put them down." I say.

"You're no fun." Emms said pouting as she put the sunglasses back up and I laugh and head over to the bench and open my guitar case and started strumming.

She smiled a little until she noticed someone.

I look and we see Erin and Kim waving at us.

"People are watching, can you sing? I haven't heard you sing in so long." Emms asks and I sigh but nod. As I pick up the tempo, I notice Erin and Kim dancing to the beat, encouraging people to dance along.

[Jack:]  
The one that I came with,  
She had to go  
But you look amazing,  
Standing alone

[Emmylou:]  
So c'mon, c'mon

[Jack:]  
Move a little closer now,

[Emmylou:]  
C'mon, c'mon,

[Jack:]  
Ain't no way you're walking out

[Emmylou:]  
C'mon, c'mon,

[Jack:]  
Show me what you're all about,

[Both:]  
Yeah,  
I've been watching you all night,  
There's something in your eyes  
To say, "C'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby."  
Yeah,  
The music is so loud,  
I wanna be yours now,  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby.

[Jack:]  
The one that I came with  
Didn't know how to move.  
The way that you let your hair down,  
I can tell that you do.

[Emmylou:]  
So c'mon, c'mon

[Jack:]  
Move a little closer now,

[Emmylou:]  
C'mon, c'mon,

[Jack:]  
Ain't no way you're walkin' out

[Emmylou:]  
C'mon, c'mon,

[Jack:]  
Show me what you're all about.

[Both:]  
Yeah,  
I've been watching you all night,  
There's something in your eyes  
To say, "C'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby."  
Yeah,  
The music is so loud,  
I wanna be yours now.  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby.

[Kim:]  
Every step I take,  
I'm thrilling more and more,  
She's calling out,  
She's a lucky girl  
My heart is racing,  
She's turning around,  
I reach for her hand  
And I say...

[Erin:]  
Hey,  
I've been watching you all night,

[All:]  
There's something in your eyes  
To say, "C'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby."  
Yeah,  
The music is so loud,  
I wanna be yours now.  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby.

[Erin:]

Oooh,  
C'mon, c'mon  
Oooh,  
C'mon, c'mon  
Oooh,  
C'mon, c'mon  
And dance with me, baby.

Everyone claps and I smile, surprised Kim and Erin jumped in singing the song after the second chorus.

"You know, you could tell me you're going to hang out with jack next time Emms." I hear someone say and I look up to see it was Erin.

"Sorry Er." Emmylou said and Erin softened and smiled at her younger sister.

"So Jack, how come Emmy here got you to sing?"Erin asks with her arms crossed, but the big smile on her face showed she was happy she got to hear me sing. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Er, can I ask you something?" I ask her and she nods tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So the school dance is on Saturday, and I was wondering if…" I start but Armando interrupts.

"Hey Erin, I have something to ask you." He says and Erin turns to look at him with a smile.

"Hey, hold on one second, what were you going to ask me Jack?" Erin asks me biting her lower lip.

"I was just wondering if…" I say and Erin smiles and nods for me to continue and I sigh, too scared to ask her what I really want to ask her.

"If you were excited for the dance?" I ask and Erin's smile fades.

"Oh, uh yeah, I'm excited." She says sounding upset. But why would she be upset? She'll get to go with the guy she really likes.

"Didn't Armando have something to ask you?" I ask and she nods.

"What were you going to ask me?" Erin asks him with a smile.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Armando says and Erin smiles and looks at me slightly, as if she's asking me if it's ok.

I nod and smile, encouraging her to say yes. Erin sighs but turns back to Armando with a smile.

"I would love to go with you." Erin says and my heart breaks a little, but if Erin's happy, I'm happy for her. I'm her best friend, it should be that way.

"You should have asked her! Why didn't you ask her?!" Emms whisper yells to me.

"I don't know, I just couldn't." I say shrugging.

"Just promise me one thing. Emms says.

"What's that?" I ask her confused.

"At the dance, kiss my sister." She says with a sly smile.

I roll my eyes and shake my head at her, but seeing Erin smile at me and wave, I smile and nod to Emms.

"I promise." I say.

**Erin's POV:**

I sit on my balcony looking at the sky; I'm so lost in thought that I almost don't notice Jack sneaking up on me.

"Hey there Spidey, nice try."I say with a smile.

"I'll get you someday." He says and I laugh.

"Hey, are you with me going to the dance with Armando?" I ask him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be ok with that?" He asks and I sigh.

"I don't know, I just thought you wouldn't be ok with it, you never really liked Armando when we first met him." I say.

"Er, do you like or maybe even love this guy?" Jack asks and I sigh.

"Or at least think you do?" Jack asks reading my mind.

"Yeah, I think so." I say honestly.

"Then why wouldn't I be ok with that? Er, I'm happy for you no matter what." He says and I smile slightly.

"Thanks Jack." I say hugging him.

"You're welcome Er. Save me a dance?" Jack asks keeping his arm around me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I save you a dance?" I ask him smiling.

"Well, a beautiful girl like you will have all the guys waiting for a dance." Jack says teasingly.

I roll my eyes and blush a little but nod.

"I'll save you a dance, but only on one condition." I say.

"What's that?" Jack asks.

"You got to stop trying to sneak up on me." I say laughing.

"It will work some day." Jack says.

"Keep telling yourself that."I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh and Jack, one more thing." I say looking at him.

"Yes?" He asks as we both stand up.

"Did you give my sister coffee?" I ask and Jack's eyes widen and he runs and climbs over onto his balcony across from mine.

I laugh as he scrambles to open his window and crawl to safety.

"Busted!" I call out.

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Again I'm sorry for the wait. **

**Check out my poll on my profile. **

**Also check out the summaries on my profile. **

**I encourage you guys to invite some of your friends on here to read my stories and vote on the poll, if you guys can do that for I would greatly appreciate it! **

**What do you want to see happen in this story? **

**Review your ideas and if I'm interested about knowing more, I'll PM you guys for more information about your suggestions. **

**Thank you so much! **

**I love ya'll! **

**God bless! **

**And remember, if any of you guys are huge book worms like me, check out some of these books, they are awesome! **

**Carolina Rain by Nancy B. Brewer,**

**Beyond Sandy Ridge by Nancy B. Brewer, **

**Lizzie After The War by Nancy B. Brewer,**

**Letters From Lizzie by Nancy B. Brewer, **

**The Selection by Kiera Cass, **

**The Elite by Kiera Cass, **

**The One by Kiera Cass, and **

**The Hunger Games Series by Suzanne Collins. **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	7. I Wish

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter for Enjoy The Ride. **

**I will have outfits of what Emmylou, Erin and Kim wore to the dance on my profile; let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy! **

_Previously on Enjoy The Ride:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Tell me everything." Kim says sitting on my bed next to me._

_"Well, Armando and I had our first date and Jack was there, and when I got home, he was on my balcony playing his guitar, I sat next to him and sang. And we almost kissed again, but I stopped him. I really like Armando, but I also wished I hadn't stopped Jack from kissing me." I say and Kim looks at me shocked._

_"Wow, what are you going to do?" She asks and I sigh._

_"I don't know Kimmy." I say and groan._

_"Why don't we go somewhere, get your mind off of this?" Kim suggests._

_"Sure, let me ask Emmy if she wants to come too." I say and Kim nods and I go to find my sister._

_"Emmy? Emms? Emmy, are you here?" I ask knocking on her door, just then I notice a note on her bed, addressed to me._

_"__Er, I went to go hang out with a friend. Call or text me if you need me. Love you! Emmy."_

_"Love you too Emms." I say to no one and Kim comes into Emmylou's room and looks around._

_"Uh oh, did she disappear on you again?" She asks teasingly._

_"I swear, Emms is like a little Houdini." I say jokingly and we both laugh._

_"Come on; let's go hang out, just you and me." Kim says and I smile and nod as I grab my purse and keys._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"Emms, put that down!" I say for the tenth time._

_I texted and asked Emmylou if she wanted to hang out to help me get my mind off things, but it wasn't a good idea to take a fourteen year old girl to a mall to hangout, and it definitely wasn't smart to give her coffee. I'll be in so much trouble when Erin sees her sister is bouncing off the walls hyper._

_"Awww, come on Jack." Emmylou said trying on a pair of sunglasses._

_"No, now put them down." I say._

_"You're no fun." Emms said pouting as she put the sunglasses back up and I laugh and head over to the bench and open my guitar case and started strumming._

_She smiled a little until she noticed someone._

_I look and we see Erin and Kim waving at us._

_"People are watching, can you sing? I haven't heard you sing in so long." Emms asks and I sigh but nod. As I pick up the tempo, I notice Erin and Kim dancing to the beat, encouraging people to dance along._

_[Jack:]  
The one that I came with,  
She had to go  
But you look amazing,  
Standing alone_

_[Emmylou:]  
So c'mon, c'mon_

_[Jack:]  
Move a little closer now,_

_[Emmylou:]  
C'mon, c'mon,_

_[Jack:]  
Ain't no way you're walking out_

_[Emmylou:]  
C'mon, c'mon,_

_[Jack:]  
Show me what you're all about,_

_[Both:]  
Yeah,  
I've been watching you all night,  
There's something in your eyes  
To say, "C'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby."  
Yeah,  
The music is so loud,  
I wanna be yours now,  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby._

_[Jack:]  
The one that I came with  
Didn't know how to move.  
The way that you let your hair down,  
I can tell that you do._

_[Emmylou:]  
So c'mon, c'mon_

_[Jack:]  
Move a little closer now,_

_[Emmylou:]  
C'mon, c'mon,_

_[Jack:]  
Ain't no way you're walkin' out_

_[Emmylou:]  
C'mon, c'mon,_

_[Jack:]  
Show me what you're all about._

_[Both:]  
Yeah,  
I've been watching you all night,  
There's something in your eyes  
To say, "C'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby."  
Yeah,  
The music is so loud,  
I wanna be yours now.  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby._

_[Kim:]  
Every step I take,  
I'm thrilling more and more,  
She's calling out,  
She's a lucky girl  
My heart is racing,  
She's turning around,  
I reach for her hand  
And I say..._

_[Erin:]  
Hey,  
I've been watching you all night,_

_[All:]  
There's something in your eyes  
To say, "C'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby."  
Yeah,  
The music is so loud,  
I wanna be yours now.  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby._

_[Erin:]_

_Oooh,  
C'mon, c'mon  
Oooh,  
C'mon, c'mon  
Oooh,  
C'mon, c'mon  
And dance with me, baby._

_Everyone claps and I smile, surprised Kim and Erin jumped in singing the song after the second chorus._

_"You know, you could tell me you're going to hang out with jack next time Emms." I hear someone say and I look up to see it was Erin._

_"Sorry Er." Emmylou said and Erin softened and smiled at her younger sister._

_"So Jack, how come Emmy here got you to sing?"Erin asks with her arms crossed, but the big smile on her face showed she was happy she got to hear me sing. I chuckle and roll my eyes._

_"Er, can I ask you something?" I ask her and she nods tucking a lock of hair behind her ear._

_"So the school dance is on Saturday, and I was wondering if…" I start but Armando interrupts._

_"Hey Erin, I have something to ask you." He says and Erin turns to look at him with a smile._

_"Hey, hold on one second, what were you going to ask me Jack?" Erin asks me biting her lower lip._

_"I was just wondering if…" I say and Erin smiles and nods for me to continue and I sigh, too scared to ask her what I really want to ask her._

_"If you were excited for the dance?" I ask and Erin's smile fades._

_"Oh, uh yeah, I'm excited." She says sounding upset. But why would she be upset? She'll get to go with the guy she really likes._

_"Didn't Armando have something to ask you?" I ask and she nods._

_"What were you going to ask me?" Erin asks him with a smile._

_"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Armando says and Erin smiles and looks at me slightly, as if she's asking me if it's ok._

_I nod and smile, encouraging her to say yes. Erin sighs but turns back to Armando with a smile._

_"I would love to go with you." Erin says and my heart breaks a little, but if Erin's happy, I'm happy for her. I'm her best friend, it should be that way._

_"You should have asked her! Why didn't you ask her?!" Emms whisper yells to me._

_"I don't know, I just couldn't." I say shrugging._

_"Just promise me one thing. Emms says._

_"What's that?" I ask her confused._

_"At the dance, kiss my sister." She says with a sly smile._

_I roll my eyes and shake my head at her, but seeing Erin smile at me and wave, I smile and nod to Emms._

_"I promise." I say._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I sit on my balcony looking at the sky; I'm so lost in thought that I almost don't notice Jack sneaking up on me._

_"Hey there Spidey, nice try."I say with a smile._

_"I'll get you someday." He says and I laugh._

_"Hey, are you with me going to the dance with Armando?" I ask him._

_"Of course, why wouldn't I be ok with that?" He asks and I sigh._

_"I don't know, I just thought you wouldn't be ok with it, you never really liked Armando when we first met him." I say._

_"Er, do you like or maybe even love this guy?" Jack asks and I sigh._

_"Or at least think you do?" Jack asks reading my mind._

_"Yeah, I think so." I say honestly._

_"Then why wouldn't I be ok with that? Er, I'm happy for you no matter what." He says and I smile slightly._

_"Thanks Jack." I say hugging him._

_"You're welcome Er. Save me a dance?" Jack asks keeping his arm around me._

_"Of course, why wouldn't I save you a dance?" I ask him smiling._

_"Well, a beautiful girl like you will have all the guys waiting for a dance." Jack says teasingly._

_I roll my eyes and blush a little but nod._

_"I'll save you a dance, but only on one condition." I say._

_"What's that?" Jack asks._

_"You got to stop trying to sneak up on me." I say laughing._

_"It will work some day." Jack says._

_"Keep telling yourself that."I say rolling my eyes._

_"Oh and Jack, one more thing." I say looking at him._

_"Yes?" He asks as we both stand up._

_"Did you give my sister coffee?" I ask and Jack's eyes widen and he runs and climbs over onto his balcony across from mine. _

_I laugh as he scrambles to open his window and crawl to safety._

_"Busted!" I call out._

**Chapter 7: I Wish**

**Erin's POV:**

"Hey Er?" I hear someone ask and I see Jack on my balcony and walk out to look at him.

His hair was all messy and his tie was wrong, but he looked really nice with his black dress pants and white shirt.

"Well well, don't you look nice?" I ask with a smile and start to fix his tie.

"Thank you." He says and fixes his hair.

"Why aren't you ready?" He asks noticing my blue jeans, t-shirt and side braid.

"I was just about to get ready." I say.

"Can I see your dress?" He asks.

"No, you can't." I say with a smile.

"Er, I'm your best friend." Jack says whining.

"It's a surprise, but I can tell you this. It's really pretty and it made or may not be red." I say and laugh. Jack looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I'll see you there." He says and hugs me.

I grab my dress and get changed, do my hair and makeup and take one last look in the mirror.

**Jack's POV:**

I was at the dance, looking for Erin, who hasn't shown up yet.

Armando was also looking for Erin, so we decided to pass the time by talking.

It turns out we have a lot in common, but you know how you really want to hate someone but they make it impossible to? Yeah, welcome to my life right now.

But this was my best friend's date, and maybe even future boyfriend, and no matter how much I hated that thought, I'd have to get along with him for Erin's sake.

Just then, a familiar girl walks by and looks at us.

"You look like you two are missing someone." She says.

"I'm looking for my date Erin Wilkes; she's also his best friend." Armando says pointing at me on the last part.

"Could you describe her?" She asks.

"She's really sweet, gorgeous, and has a radiant smile." Armando says and she nods and looks at me.

"She has caring eyes, she's very lovable, she's an amazing girl, and… Oh yeah, she's about this tall." I say holding my hand out and the girl's jaw drops.

"Jack, I'm not that short!" She says and smacks my arm playfully.

"Erin? Is that you?" I ask teasingly and Erin sticks her tongue out at me.

"You look amazing, as always." I say and Erin smiles and hugs me.

Armando smiles at Erin and she smiles back.

"You two look very handsome, I'm sure all the girls are begging to dance with you tonight."Erin says to me with a smile.

I roll my eyes and laugh, that's Erin for you, fiery, sassy, and confident.

Just then Kim, Emmylou, Jerry and Milton walk over and say their greetings.

"Can I get that dance before the line starts?" I ask Erin teasingly and she rolls her eyes.

"Come on." She says grabbing my hand and we walk to the dance floor.

Erin smiles as the music starts and we start dancing.

_I've tried playing it cool__  
__But when I'm looking at you__  
__I can't ever be brave__  
__'Cause you make my heart race___

_Shot me out of the sky__  
__You're my kryptonite__  
__You keep making me weak__  
__Yeah, frozen and can't breathe___

_Something's gotta give now__  
__'Cause I'm dying just to make you see__  
__That I need you here with me now__  
__'Cause you've got that one thing___

_So get out, get out, get out of my head__  
__And fall into my arms instead__  
__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__  
__But I need that one thing__  
__And you've got that one thing___

_Now I'm climbing the walls__  
__But you don't notice at all__  
__That I'm going out of my mind__  
__All day and all night___

_Something's gotta give now__  
__'Cause I'm dying just to know your name__  
__And I need you here with me now__  
__'Cause you've got that one thing___

_So get out, get out, get out of my head__  
__And fall into my arms instead__  
__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__  
__But I need that one thing___

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind__  
__And come on, come into my life__  
__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__  
__But I need that one thing__  
__And you've got that one thing___

_Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
__Woah-oh-oh-oh__  
__Woah-oh-oh-oh___

_You've got that one thing___

_Get out, get out, get out of my head__  
__And fall into my arms instead___

_So get out, get out, get out of my head__  
__And fall into my arms instead__  
__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__  
__But I need that one thing___

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)__  
__And come on, come into my life__  
__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__  
__But I need that one thing__  
__Yeah, you've got that one thing_

The music stops and we smile and hug.

I walk her back to her date and she smiles.

They both smile at each other and I'm confused by the look in Erin's eyes.

Armando takes Erin's hand and they go slow dance.

"Jack, you remember our deal?" Emms whispered to me and I nod.

As I go to walk towards Erin, what I saw tore my heart in two.

"Never mind." Emms whispers and I felt my jealousy grow.

**Erin's POV:**

As Armando and I danced, we both smiled and leaned in.

Armando kissed me, during a slow dance!

"I have something to ask you, but I want your friends' opinions." Armando says when we pull away and I nod as we walk back to where my friends and sister was standing.

"If it ok with you guys, I would like to ask Erin to be my girlfriend." Armando says and my friends excitedly say yes, except for Jack, who stayed quiet, barely looking up. He opens his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but slightly nods instead.

I smile brightly and turn to look at Armando.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." I say.

**Jack's POV:**

I was sitting on my balcony strumming my guitar, I was confused by what happened tonight, but I was also consumed by jealousy at the same time.

Thinking nobody was listening, I started singing, letting all my feelings go. __

_He takes your hand__  
__I die a little__  
__I watch your eyes__  
__And I'm in riddles__  
__Why can't you look at me like that?___

_When you walk by__  
__I try to say it__  
__But then I freeze__  
__And never do it__  
__My tongue gets tied__  
__The words get trapped___

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder__  
__Whenever I'm near you___

_But I see you with him__  
__Slow dancing__  
__Tearing me apart__  
__'Cause you don't see__  
__Whenever you kiss him__  
__I'm breaking,__  
__Oh how I wish that was me___

_He looks at you__  
__The way that I would__  
__Does all the things,__  
__I know, that I could__  
__If only time could just turn back___

_'Cause I got three little words__  
__That I've always been dying to tell you___

_But I see you with him__  
__Slow dancing__  
__Tearing me apart__  
__'Cause you don't see__  
__Whenever you kiss him__  
__I'm breaking,__  
__Oh how I wish that was me___

_With my hands on your waist__  
__While we dance in the moonlight__  
__I wish it was me that you'll call later on__  
__'Cause you wanna say good night___

_'Cause I see you with him__  
__Slow dancing__  
__Tearing me apart__  
__'Cause you don't see___

_But I see you with him__  
__Slow dancing__  
__Tearing me apart__  
__'Cause you don't see__  
__Whenever you kiss him__  
__I'm breaking,__  
__Oh how I wish__  
__Oh how I wish__  
__Oh how I wish that was me___

_Oh how I wish that was me_

**Nobody's POV:**

_Jack sang every word with all his heart, his thoughts and feeling pouring out. _

_But unknown to him, Erin was listening, hidden behind her balcony door. Confused none the less by her best friend's words, and what they meant._

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**Keep voting on the poll, it will probably close tomorrow or Monday night. **

**Please have 1 new friend review on TNG, I only ask for 2 new reviewers. **

**I love ya'll! **

**God bless! **


End file.
